Wolfstar One-shot
by QueenSourwolf
Summary: Lily finds out about Remus and Sirius in a very...Strange way. NO SMUT!
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own anything to do with Harry Potter. None of these characters belong to me, all rights got to J.K Rowling and her awesomeness :)

Lily Evans woke up to the sound of her (absolutely gorgeous) boyfriend, James Potter, talking to his roommates. Letting out a small sigh, she waited a few minutes before rolling over to face him only to find that he was no longer there. She went to sit up and move when she heard laughing coming from the bed across from her which, oddly enough, still had the curtains pulled shut. Assuming that Sirius had another "Lady friend" over, Lily tiptoed to the bathroom, trying to stay as quiet as possible when, yet another laugh, came from the same bed, only this time, it didn't sound quite as girly as it had the first. An evil grin settled upon Lily's face as an idea popped into her head.

Backing away from the bathroom (which she could now see was locked), Lily stood in front of Sirius's bed and counted in her head.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1!

Yanking open the curtains, Lily prepared herself to be mentally scarred. What she saw wasn't exactly the image she had in mind but it was just as terrifying. Instead of Sirius having a girl in his bed, he had Remus. Thankfully, they weren't doing anything inappropriate but by the looks of it, they were planning to.

"Hey, I...uh...so?...you two?" Was all Lily seemed to be able to say.

At the sound of her voice, the boys jumped apart and scrambled to pull the blanket over their shirtless bodies. At least they had some dignity.

"Evans! Hey, I d-didn't see you there...how long have you been there?" Sirius questioned, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I've been here all night...oh, sweet Merlin! Please, tell me nothing happened while I was asleep..."

Lily's eyes searched for an answer, only did she stop when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hey, Lily-flower. Didn't wake you, did I?"

When Lily didn't reply James tried again, only this time he sounded a little concerned.

"Lily? You okay?"

Just to make sure she hadn't zoned out or anything, James waved a hand in front of her face which seemed to bring her back to reality, although, she still couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Instead, she just pointed at the two boys who were currently trying to put their t-shirts back on as fast as they could, while blushing so badly that their faces were probably the same colour as her hair. When James followed her gaze to look at his best friends, he just laughed.

"Oh, yeah. P-probably shoul-should have warned you that the-they were together."

James could barely get the sentence out because of how much he was laughing. Lily glared at him as if to say "You think?", but the smile she was wearing kind of ruined the effect.

Once James had stopped laughing (Lily had hit him over the head with a book), he and the rest of the Marauders got ready (Lily had made an excuse to leave at this point).

On their way to the Great Hall, James filled Peter in on what he had missed while being asleep which caused both boys to burst into fits of laughter. Sirius went to smack James over the head but Remus pulled him away from them so they were walking ahead.

"Don't worry, we'll just annoy them tonight by being as loud as possible."

Remus winked at Sirius causing him to smirk.

"Well, I'm sure that won't be a problem for you since you never stop moaning."

Sirius grinned triumphantly as he heard the laughter behind him come to an abrupt halt only to be replaced with sounds of disgust and shouts of "I didn't need to know that! My innocence!"

"Ah, shut it, Prongs! You never had any innocence!" Remus called without turning around.

"Fair point."

Even after the weird and (highly) embarrassing start to the morning, Sirius felt like nothing could ruin this day. Until he looked at his timetable and saw he had double potions. Groaning, Sirius took Remus's hand and prayed to Merlin, that he could live through today without having to curse someone.

All through this, neither of the boys noticed the smiles that were directed at them, or the galleons that were passed between friends, followed by the "I told you!"'s.

As they entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore smiled at them with twinkle in his eyes, he knew they would eventually get together and he was happy, as were the Marauders.


End file.
